Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to a plasma enhanced-chemical vapor deposition (PE CVD) apparatus and method and, more particularly, relate to a pulse magnetically enhanced low temperature-high density plasma-chemical vapor deposition (LT-HDP-CVD deposition) apparatus and method.
Related Art
Two CVD plasma sources for depositing diamond like coatings and diamond films include hot filament chemical vapor deposition (HFCVD) and microwave assisted CVD. Both methods require a high temperature on the substrate to form a carbon film with a high content of sp3 bonds. Thus, it would be advantageous to develop new LT-HDP-CVD technology that would allow the deposition of diamond and DLC films at a much low temperature.